Weapons
There are currently 7 weapons that a player can buy in the armory with coins (except for Axe, which is the default starter weapon), or acquire in-game (See Chests, Golden Axe, Scythe and Club). Melee Weapons These weapons are used to bash and slash your enemies at close to medium range. They are not ranged, unless you throw them. After throwing your weapon, you use fists instead of your weapon to fight. Fists do 0.5 HP, with no special attack and a short attack range, but hit fast as the Claws do. * [[Axe|'Axe']]:' The Axe is the default weapon. Its special sends a shockwave a short distance away from the player. Deals 2 HP of damage per hit, has a medium attack range and medium attack speed. The Axe can also be used to chop down trees on maps like Ruins. * [[Hammer|'Hammer:]] The Hammer deals the most damage, but hits the slowest. Its special is a long jump followed by a pound. Deals 2.5 HP of damage per hit, has a medium attack range, but slow attack speed. The Hammer can also be used to break the Fort Gates. The Hammer costs 1000 Coins. * [[Sword|'Sword']]:' The Sword is considered to be one of the best weapons in the game. It has a 360 degrees spinning special attack. Deals 1.5 HP of damage per hit, has a medium attack range and fast attack speed. The Sword costs 2400 Coins. * [[Claws|'Claws]]:' The Claws is also considered to be one of the best weapons in the game. Its special is a quick dash that goes fairly far with a large hitbox. Deals 1.25 HP of damage per hit, has a short attack range, but the fastest attack speed. The Claws cost 3000 Coins. * [[Spear|'Spear]]:' The Spear is the best weapon for travelling distances quickly because of its special, a pole vault, which also deals damage to whoever it jumps over. Deals 1.25 HP, has a long attack range, with a fast attack speed. The Spear costs 2400 Coins. Weapons Not In Armory * [[Golden Axe|'Golden Axe:]]' '''The Golden Axe is dropped from Orc Leaders. which is considered to be one of the strongest weapons in the game. Its special is a shockwave same as the normal Axe. Deals 4-8 damage. * [[Scythe|'Scythe:]] The Scythe was available on Halloween 2018, and is now only found in the desert royale game mode on an item pedestal. Deals the same damage as the golden axe and is arguably even better than it because of the special. The special drags nearby enemies towards you and stuns them also shouting the get over here emote, giving you a chance to kill the enemy in one or two hits. * [[Club|'''Club:]] The Club is dropped from Barbarians and the player spawns with it in the desert royale game mode. Deals 1 damage only but its special makes you dash toward the enemy, stunning them. Ranged Weapons These weapons fire projectiles at wherever your cursor is, though not following it. They can also be used to make weak melee attacks. * [[Bow|'Bow']]:' The Bow is the main ranged weapon, it is generally good, depending on how the player plays. It shoots arrows while costing a certain amount of stamina to pull the bowstring. It has a good special attack, releasing a firebolt towards the aiming direction. Deals 2 HP (Ranged), and 1 HP (Melee). It has a great range (Ranged), but medium melee range. It also has a slow attack speed. The Bow costs 2400 Coins. * [[Ice Staff|'Ice Staff]]:''' The quality of the Ice Staff varies on how the player plays. It fires a rapid volley of small projectiles while costing a certain amount of stamina. Its special attack shoots a bolt that pierces players and freezes. Deals 1 HP (Ranged and Melee). It has a great range (Ranged) and a medium melee range. It has a slow melee attack speed, but fires its projectiles fast. The Ice Staff costs 2400 Coins. * '''Tip: You can zoom in and out by pressing the - and + keys at the top left corner of the screen. (Temporarily removed) Category:Items Category:Purchasable-items Category:Weapons